


Just A Kiss

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Discussions of Aliens, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving On, Starting Something New
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "I suddenly want to kiss you," Seth blurted out, wrapping his free arm around Finn's neck. "I mean- I know you've got your shit and I've got mine but...can I?""Consider it a kiss goodnight." Never mind the fact they were nowhere near parting. This feltright. It needed to happen now.





	Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cotton Candy Bingo Prompt: Kiss

_Because with the right person, sometimes kissing feels like healing.  
-Gone (Lisa McMann)_

Finn Balor _never_ intended to kiss Seth Rollins. 

He didn't know what led him to make the initial invite to dinner. They were just friends- really good friends who happened to flirt a little bit. Regardless, it was completely normal. People did it all the time! 

Nothing more. Nothing less. Just really good friends. 

His relationship with Sami ended on such a sour note that it left him in no hurry to start again. Yet, the more time he spent with Seth, the more he realized it might not be so bad. First, they were acquaintances, lamenting on their bad breakups. Then, that turned into a fast friendship, leading to them becoming inseparable. 

Now Finn _needed_ to know- what if they allowed _more_ to happen? 

"So- you think there's life on Mars?" Seth asked, giving Finn an incredulous look. "Why?" 

Finn didn't know how or even why they'd gotten on the topic of Aliens. The conversation evolved naturally, going from how pretty the moon was to life on Mars and Finn's belief it existed. 

"Why _wouldn't_ there be life on Mars?" Finn retorted. 

"Dude, I'm just saying- if aliens were real, they would have made contact by now." Seth rolled his eyes. "At least, that's what I'd like to believe. Think about it!" 

Finn stopped, pondering Seth's statement. After a second, he burst into peals of laughter. Had he really just stopped to seriously consider the existence of aliens? 

"You are so weird," Seth teased, resting a hand on Finn's shoulder. He stopped, giving Finn a genuine grin. "I _think_ I like it." 

"Like what?" Finn asked, cocking his head to the side. His gaze dropped, feeling Seth's feather light touch on his hand. 

"That you're so strange." Seth twined their fingers together. Then, he let their locked hands fall between them. 

The move surprised Finn a great deal. He never had expected Seth to hold his hand and especially not like _that_. 

"Hope you don't mind," Seth said, squeezing his fingers for a single beat. "This felt _right_ and I always try to do what feels right." 

Finn nodded, savoring the warmth of Seth's hand against his cool flesh. He gently ran his thumb down of Seth's knuckles. 

"What are we doing?" Finn stopped short, tightening his grip on Seth's hand. "Seriously, what are we doing?" 

"Huh?" Now it was Seth's turn to look completely baffled. He turned his head, inspecting Finn's face. "We're walking, talking about the existence of life on Mars and for reasons I don't quite get, we're holding hands while we do it." 

Finn _hated_ to admit it but Seth illuminated in the moonlight with that sweetly puzzled smirk was suddenly quite attractive. With his free hand, he reached up, tucking a loose piece of hair behind Seth's ear. 

"I suddenly want to kiss you," Seth blurted out, wrapping his free arm around Finn's neck. "I mean- I know you've got your shit and I've got mine but...can I?" 

"Consider it a kiss goodnight." Never mind the fact they were nowhere near parting. This felt _right_. It needed to happen now. 

Their lips connected in the faintest kiss imaginable. Finn relaxed, dropping Seth's hand and wrapping his arms around his neck. He leaned in, deepening his kiss. Of all the random things he thought, Finn never expected Seth to have such soft lips. 

"Wow." Finn broke away, suddenly overcome with the need to breathe. He exhaled, staring at Seth. "That was..." 

"Incredible?" Seth laughed, his dark eyes alight with mischief. "We could be something." 

"We could." Finn continued to walk down the sidewalk. He watched as Seth caught up. "Wouldn't be against it." He exhaled, holding a hand to his stomach. He swore the butterflies pitched and fluttered. It felt great to be this way again. 

"Think I want to keep it slow." Seth stopped again, caressing Finn's cheek. 

Finn nodded. He knew Seth's relationship with Dean had ended on not great terms. They were amicable but the years they'd been together had been _miserable_. He didn't know anything else but that was fine. He _didn't_ want to know anymore than that. 

"Same." Finn stopped. "I'm going to kiss you again." 

Seth nodded. 

So, they did. 

-Fin-


End file.
